sugar & spice
by america-cat
Summary: You nod politely, and he waves goodbye, shouts 'talk to ya later' like you're new best friends or something, and you can't help but think he must be a little insane. Insane and lovely.


**Hello, lovelies :D So this is something I wrote a few months ago, originally for some of my OCs, but I thought it could fit for Naruto and Sasuke too. Just to be clear on things: 'you' is referring to Sasuke, and 'he' is referring to Naruto. It might be a bit obvious, but it couldn't hurt to say it just in case.**

**ALSO, they may be OOC. I apologize. *ducks head***

.

You're walking down the street.

It's simple as that - you're coming home from school, one week away from summer, and you're walking down the street. Got it? Now picture this. You have your nose buried in a book. Finals are two days away and you're cramming hard, determined to pass them with flying colors and finish your school days. Easy. Clean. You've come far already.

So you've got your nose buried in a book and you're not watching where you're going, relying on your feet to lead the familiar way home. It's normal, you've done this a million times over, but this time there's a little unexpected trouble.

By 'trouble' we're referring to 'him', and you'll learn who 'he' is soon enough.

y=mx+b. Got it. The basic equation for building equations. That's childs play. Y-intercept, x-intercept, slope, you got that too. No trouble there.

_whoosh._

An orange something blurs by your head, whizzing and spinning and you're pretty sure that's not normal. You look up. You frown. You take in the sight of a boy your age stumbling your way. It's cold out so he's bundled up in winter's clothes, a feather down coat and red scarf. You're not much different.

"I'm sorry!" he shouts, and your frown clears away. "I didn't mean to almost hit you - you didn't get hit, right? If you did, you can totally sue me! I swear, I didn't mean anything by it! Are you ok? You're not hurt?"

"I'm...not hurt," you mumble, and you see a puppy scamper up behind the boy. Cute. You turn your head and realize the orange something was a frizbee. Makes sense, once you put two and two together. You wonder if you should go pick it up for him.

"Oh, that's so good!" he lets out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing his face, and when you look at him this way he's kind of...

"Sorry, again!" he sighs. You're just noticing he seems a bit out of breath.

"Yeah it's, it's fine," you say, and you gesture to your book stupidly, "it was partly my fault anyway."

He laughs, breathless and tousled and he's kind of beautiful. "It wasn't! Not at all. I'm just glad it didn't hit you, that would be terrible."

"I'm glad it didn't hit me too," you reply without thinking, and he laughs again. "I should get going."

You nod politely, and he waves goodbye, shouts 'talk to ya later!' like you're new best friends or something, and you can't help but think he must be a little insane. Insane and lovely.

As far as first meetings go in your book, it's a bit different.

.

You don't expect to see him again.

.

Of course you do see him again, a week and a half later, this time at a bakery you're working part time at. School's over, and this summer's the busiest you've ever had; there's no clowning around, no sleeping in till noon unless it's Sunday, and you're juggling two part-time jobs and preparing for university all at once and you wake up some mornings ready to tear all your hair out. You think you're going crazy. And who knows, maybe you are.

"Good morning! Can I get a hot chocolate? Please? Oh, and maybe one of those chocolate muffin cupcake things, too. Or wait! Wait wait. Maybe a slice of that strawberry cheesecake instead. Yeah. Yeah, that looks good. I'll get that. Oh hey, you're from before!"

He's too bubbly for your taste. Too air-heady and cloud-drifting and this is not what you need in the middle of the day after dealing with people on and off for the past 4 hours. He's still lovely, though.

"Yeah," you say with recognition. "Yeah, I remember. You almost hit me in the head with a frisbee."

He ducks his head, smile pretty and fresh. "Sorry about that, I really didn't mean to."

And you didn't mean to embarrass him. "No, it's fine, I actually forgot about it until - I mean. You know, I just. I."

God you're dumb. Now you're embarrassing yourself.

You look up and away from the counter, and he's grinning at you, cheeks red. His eyes are bright.

"Sorry," you mumble, "I'll get your hot chocolate."

"Ah, and cheesecake!"

"I'll get your cheesecake, too."

.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 18. I just graduated."

"I'm 19! A year older than you!"

"Wait, you're older than me?"

He laughs. "I guess so. Anyway, why do you always seem so tired? You always look stressed."

"We've only met twice."

"So? That's more than enough time to notice things. Besides, it's pretty obvious."

"I didn't realize it was."

"Well it is."

"I see."

"Yup."

"..."

"I'm sorry, why are you still here?"

"Because I don't have anything better to do."

"Then go find something better to do."

"Don't want to."

You sigh.

"Aren't you gonna ask why?"

"Not really."

"Well you should."

"Don't want to."

"You're so mean! But I get it. You'll ask eventually. I guess I'll just hang around until then."

You don't mind that thought.

.

You learn later that you don't mind a lot of things when he's around.

.

"Don't think I don't see that smile!"

You duck your head, hide your face.

He lets out a laugh, and it reminds you of stupid things like Christmas lights and roses and shooting stars blazing hot across the sky.

You really think you're going crazy.

.


End file.
